


MIROH 9

by goldnavy



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, based on the MIROH and District 9 MV, will probably change the summary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldnavy/pseuds/goldnavy
Summary: "We're too dangerous."The government has taken over how people feel and control people like mindless robots. The nine boys are better than that.





	MIROH 9

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello! I haven't written in a while so I want to take my time with this one. I'll try to post at least one chapter per week. (also uh sorry if there are some mistakes atm, it's almost 3am so yeah) enjoy !

We’re too dangerous, we know, and they know. We aren’t normal, we aren’t the mindless robots they want us to be. The government has had us 9 locked up ever since we were kids. Stripped away from our family, never to be seen again. It’s been 19 years ever since we got here if I remember correctly, let’s just say, it’s been a long time. And after hours and hours of training and therapy, we’re just not _ready_ yet. We’re too smart, our brains can’t mold into the perfect citizens. They know what we’re capable of, they don’t want riots. They don’t want people to see the reality.

We’re too dangerous.

The slow beat music came back flooding into my ears twisting together with the bird sounds from outside. It was the only good thing about being here. I groaned as I turned on my side, my bed luckily was soft, just too dirty and smelled horrible. I pushed myself up and moved my head to both sides to stretch my neck. Opening my eyes, I was blinded by a flashlight that was shining right into my eyes, my hand immediately shot up as reflex, blocking the light source.

“You’re needed for inspection.” A rough voice demanded. With that, two men walked past him and grabbed me, each man one arm. They pulled me up from the bed and held me tightly escorting me outside of my room. Three other men walked into my room, and knowing from experience, trashed my whole room.

The place wasn’t huge, but not too small. It reeked of chemicals and a hint of alcohol for some reason. At least, I think that’s what alcohol smells like, _sharp, hurts your nose and gives you a headache._ Walls were white and so were the floors, some people called it a fancy factory. But what would I know, I’ve lived here my whole life, and this is all I know. We were never let outside, we couldn’t watch tv or listen to the radio. This was all we knew. We walked past the other rooms; doors locked. By the looks of it, I was the only one going in for inspection. I had a bad feeling about this, this was different, something was _off._ The only sound you could hear were the shoes of the two men clicking against the white tiles and my naked feet, slapping against them.

I was pushed into a dark room, falling to the floor on my hands and knees. Sharp pain shot through my wrist because of the impact. It was concrete, hard and _fucked_ up concrete. The door was closed right after that. The loud bang made me slightly jump. I slowly collected myself, pushing myself up back on my feet. Knees feeling bruised already, maybe even bleeding.

 _“Lee Felix.”_ A robotic voice came from the ceiling, cold and monotone. You’d say, with all the money the government have, they could at least have a better A.I.. With just a nod, the A.I. continued. _“My name is-..”_ static noises filled the room mixed with error messages. Again, lots of money and a bad A.I.. The room fell quiet for a good few minutes, I had already tried to figure out what was around me. The whole room was small and empty, nothing in it, just a hint of a hole in one of the walls. No wonder I’ve never been here. 

 _“-lix? Felix? Can you hear me?”_ The voice from the ceiling didn’t sound as cold and monotone anymore. Just comforting. _“It’s me, Chan, please be quick, I don’t have long.”_

 “Chan? Yeah, yeah I hear ya, how did you-“

“Look,” He sounded really hurried and stressed, something which really wasn’t typical for him. “They’re gonna do hypno therapy soon on Changbin and Jisung, along with giving them drinks with some sort of drug. This might go completely wrong and I need your help.”

“Wait, wait slow down.”

“You need to-“ Static noise filled the room again and back was the A.I. as if nothing happened. _“-name is Rachel. I am here to guide you through your daily hypno.”_

_Run Felix, run. Find an exit._

They finally have realized that normal therapy and shots of drugs won’t help them. They finally have taken out the big guns. The adrenaline started rising in my throat and heart started racing, hypno is bad news. Anyone is vulnerable at that point, no one is safe. Unless you know how to escape. That’s when it hit me, _the hole in the wall_ , I quickly walked over to the closest wall and started searching again. _“Your eyes feel heavy, oh so heavy, while your breath slows down, and all your worries leave your mind.”_ I tried not to listen, while my head started to feel dizzy, still exploring the walls with my bare hands. Why didn’t Chan mention they were gonna do it to me as well, I could’ve left quicker.

 _“Your legs feel weak, they’re unusable. Aren’t they?”_ And with that, I fell back on my knees, sitting on my heels. _Fuck. Damned fucking A.I.._ This wasn’t your normal hypno, where you want to be hypnotized if you want it to work. This voice plants itself in your brain as your own and controls you.

My hands have finally found the hole, just on ground level, big enough to fit in. Laying down on the floor, I dragged myself along by pulling on the ground with my hands. It was wet, smelled like rats and sewer. The uneven concrete reopening my old wounds on my arms and legs, probably leaving a trail of crimson.

After crawling for 10 minutes straight, the end was finally there, another room, lit up, with the familiar white walls and tiles. Empty and quiet, just how I liked it. I let myself rest against the wall, catching my breath and telling myself I would be okay.

I would be.

We would be okay.

We’ll get out of here.

Soon.


End file.
